The Path To My Heart
by Inu-Pup-Forever
Summary: Kagome gets raped, and InuYasha finds out, Kagome is now different, and her friends (Other than InuYasha) have no idea why, when Kagome's secret slips and enemies find out, how will Kagome and friends cope? And who is the responsible for Kagome's rape?
1. Remembered

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Inu-Yasha, the world is cruel, but I do own characters I make up._

**_Author's Note: _**_I will post reviewers names on my updated chapters, also please don't hate me for starting another story, I just had this idea and I needed to get it out. OK to get this clear this is only the **PROLOUGE**, meaning it's going to be short, this is just going to get the idea of the story flowing._

_************************************************************************_

_   I remembered those cold hands touching my body; I remembered the cruel laugh of his insane voice. I remembered him telling me how idiotic I was to walk the streets alone. I remembered him telling me that he would kill me if I told anyone. I remembered him throwing me in the street. I remembered how violated I felt, how scared I was. I remembered how my savior failed me; I remembered how he wasn't there. _

_   I limped home, making sure not to howl out my pain. I opened my door making sure no one heard. I crawled up the stairs, making sure they didn't creak. I sunk into my bed, and tried to feel comfortable. _

_   It was impossible; I couldn't forget those piercing blue eyes. My cheeks were dry because of my old tears. I let the new tears fall, and cried myself to sleep._

_************************************************************************_

   **_I hope you liked my first chapter. Don't worry I'm not going to go into graphic detail about the rape. (You already know that's what happened hopefully) I hope I did not offend any of you, like I said I am not going into detail about the tragedy. R&R, I need to know if I should continue._**


	2. InuYasha's Anger

**_Disclaimer: _**_F. is for friends that do stuff together U. is for you and me N. is for anywhere and anytime at all, *Cough* *Cough* I mean I uh…don't own Inu-Yasha._

**_Author's Note: _**_*Sob* *Wipes Eyes* I only got…4 reviews…but I will name the reviewers, also at the end of my chapters, I will name the reviewers who were kind, or explain some things to reviewers who um like flamed (lol) OK now on with the reviewers: **Alaskintiger, blackcats of the moon, FieryDemonFox, Sashi (My first reviewer!!!) serena-girl**_

****

************************************************************************

**~Inu-Yasha's POV~**

I awoke to a bright sun that burned my eyes. Days like these were hard not to spend with Kagome. A blossom fell on my head, and I sneezed at the sweet smell. 

    Kagome would have smiled at how my nose would "twitch" like a dog. I hated how people thought just because I was an Inu-Hanyou they called me a "mutt" I felt my face flush with anger. 

    Birds tweeted their little melody, as Shippou, the annoying Kitsune, ran up the tree. 

    "Inu-Yasha, you idiot, go get Kagome!"

    I hated when he assumed that I would do what he commanded. It was pretty stupid. He knew with one flick of my wrist he would be flat on the ground. My eyes brightened, hey that's an idea!

    "What are you thinking Inu-Yasha?" Shippou braced himself, suspiciously. 

    I smirked and closed my eyes. No I would wait until he wasn't paying attention. I twitched my nose and gasped.

    "Kagome?"

    Shippou jumped off the branch and ran toward the well.

    "Sucker…"

    I stretched out my arms and yawned, I hated waking up early, but that was the disadvantage of sleeping outside.

    There were advantages however, having the warm sun warm me when I slept, having to wake up with blossoms, which greeted my nose. 

    I jumped off the branch that I was laying on. 

    "I wonder what Kagome _is _doing…"

    I hated when I had to think about that wench. She was only a shard detector. When the Shikon No Tama is complete, I will just turn into a full Yukai (A/N _please tell me if this is wrong.)_. 

    What about Kikyou? I didn't know anymore. Was it worth it? To be hunted down by the once loved…or still loved? 

    I walked into Kaede's hut and plopped down on the wooden boards.

    "Inu-Yasha, hasn't Kagome been gone longer than your liking?" Sango asked me holding Hiraikotsu oddly close to her body. 

    "Nope, and shouldn't you be worried about _your _problems?" I was referring to the hand snaking close to Sango's ass, but she had to take it offensively. 

    "Inu-Yasha you comprise no-" Sango stopped in the middle of her sentence, and brought Hiraikotsu down on Miroku's head. 

    Kirara laughed hysterically, yeah I knew what Kirara did all the time. She was a really nice friend to me, especially when I needed someone to practice Tessaiga (A/N _DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT write in a review that I spelled this wrong, I know this is right because I have in my possession an Inu-Yasha Japanese translation book_) on. 

    "Inu-Yasha!!!!" yelled an angry Kitsune.

    I snickered. 

    "Oi fox?"

    "You're such a liar!"

    "Oww that hurt right here," I pointed to my heart. 

    "If you had a heart you wouldn't stay with that witch and leave Kagome watching in the forest!" Shippou smacked my head.

    I couldn't find any words to say, I knew Kagome didn't like when I saw Kikyou, but I didn't know that was the cause of her leaving.

    "Yeah you thought I didn't know!" Shippou stopped talking when I stood up and walked out of the hut.

**~End Of POV~**

Inu-Yasha ran to the Bone Eater's Well.

    "Kagome, this will be the last time I hurt you!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**~Kagome's POV~**

I awoke to the hot sun. I didn't smile. I didn't do anything, I just lied there. 

    "Kagome, school!" Mama called.

    I covered my pounding head and yelled as loud as I could, "I'm not going today I am going to Inu-Yasha's time!" 

    I heard my mama sigh, and lifted myself off of my bed. 

    I pulled myself to my full-length mirror and took off my ripped clothing. I had bruises on my legs and stomach. My breasts were red, from the pressure put on them. My hair was sticking out everywhere.

     I limped over to the bathroom and turned on the bath water, I turned it on hot. I added bubbles to the steaming liquid. 

    I felt sick, I put my head in the toilet and let all my feelings out.

    I flushed the toilet and let my body slide into the steaming water.

    I wished I hadn't have been stupid. Who cares if Inu-Yasha went to see Kikyou again, who cares if he said he loved her? I had to walk to the elementary school's park.

    My stomach twisted again. I swallowed the hot liquid that was running up my throat.

    After thirty minutes I pulled the plug to my bathtub and crawled out. I put a cotton baby blue towel around my body. I quickly put on long baggy jeans, and put a baggy sweatshirt on. I put perfume on to hide my scent from a particular hanyou. 

    I heard my window open and I turned toward Inu-Yasha.

    "What…what do you want?" I asked.

    "I wanted to...um…say…sorry…" Inu-Yasha came toward me and tried to give me a hug.

    I quickly ducked and jumped on my bed.

    Inu-Yasha's nose twitched. I saw is face twist. His eyes looked confused. He grabbed my wrist and smelled my body. 

    I winced.

    I heard a growl come from him. His eyes flicked red.

    "Who did this to you?" he growled.

    "I don't know what you're talking about,"

    Inu-Yasha pushed me on my bed.

    "Don't play dumb I smell it on your fucking body, who the hell did it?!" 

    "I don't know…"

    Inu-Yasha started to transform.  His claws grew, his fangs sharpened, two stripes went across on both sides of his cheeks, and his eye were blood red.

    "I will kill…kill…"

    "Inu-Yasha, please, I…I…don't know who did it!"

    Inu-Yasha bared his teeth at me.

    "No one touches _my _woman!"

    I backed away. Only Kouga assumed me as his woman, I never heard it come out of Inu-Yasha's mouth. That was probably that demon that was talking.

    "Where did it happen…" he whispered in his deadly voice.

    "I…I…"

    "WHERE!"

    "In the park!"

    Inu-Yasha smiled.

    "Everyone will die, until I found who violated you!"

    Inu-Yasha jumped out my window. I heard his load barks as he ran down the streets of Japan.

    "I need to find Inu-Yasha, before innocent people get hurt!" I yelled. 

    Suddenly a scream was heard.

    "Oh no…Hojo!" 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I hope that was long enough for ya!**

Reviewers 

****

**_Blackcats Of The Moon: _**_I am not sure if that was a flame or just something you said, please tell me._

Everyone else was basically extremely nice. Well please review. R&R 


End file.
